<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Older Brother With A Baby Face by This_house_belongs_to_Stapler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542314">The Older Brother With A Baby Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_house_belongs_to_Stapler/pseuds/This_house_belongs_to_Stapler'>This_house_belongs_to_Stapler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Other, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_house_belongs_to_Stapler/pseuds/This_house_belongs_to_Stapler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Five fighting on what should happen now that the apocolyps is over (fuck sparrow academy, doesnt exist) cause like he cant just be around as an adult cause he is thirteen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Allison Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Older Brother With A Baby Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five considered himself a free thinker, Allison called it stubborn. Any argument you could have with Five never ended with him agreeing. And this argument was really one for the books.<br/>
"We just stopped the apocalypse, and you're worried about the stance of my physical age," Five said looking at his younger sister with a look of bewilderment.<br/>
"It's not something we can just ignore. You may be 58, but you look like a 16 year old.<br/>
"And?"<br/>
"And you can't just live like a 58 year old when the rest of the world will never believe you." Allison said as her voice raised. Five looked down at down between him and Allison, then looked up and gave her a sarcastic, annoyed smile.<br/>
"What can I say I look young for my age." His tone of voice was some type of degrading, but not in a way that she was stupid.<br/>
"Then what's your plan, to just live with no like an adult? To try and for work relationships with people will see you as a kid? To even get a job when the only job you'll be able to get is at a fast food restaurant?"<br/>
"I won't work in fast food, that's far below my intelligence."<br/>
"What job do you plan on getting then?"<br/>
"None. I can't get a job without an ID, and as of now I'm completely off the grid, and plan to keep it that way." With that Five walked past Allison and up the stairs. She knew that she wasn't going to get through to him, but she also knew that this was probably the stupidest idea Five had drummed up in a long time. Which she knew that eventually Five would have to realize.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>